disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinto Colvig
Vance DeBar "Pinto" Colvig was a vaudeville American actor, voice actor, radio actor, comedian, newspaper cartoonist, circus performer, screenwriter, and animator who was the story man at the Walt Disney Studio, perhaps better known for his voice work. His most famous for his Disney role was as the voice of Goofy from 1932 to 1939, when Pinto left Disney for unknown reasons. He resumed the role from 1944 until his retirement from acting in 1965. He also provided the voices of Pluto from 1931 to 1961, Grumpy and Sleepy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Practical Pig in The Three Little Pigs, Mortimer Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and other classic characters. Disney Roles Goofy-Cartoons-this-dogs-been-around-since-1932.png|'Goofy' (1932–38; 1942–65) clippluto21.gif|'Pluto' (1931–39; 1941–61) Mickey's Rival.png|'Mortimer Mouse' Pete_Disney_Mickey_Mouse_official_pose_.jpg|'Pete' Mickey's Amateurs clipgrumpysitting2.gif|'Grumpy' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Sleepy_Dwarf.jpg|'Sleepy' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Dopey image.png|'Dopey (hiccups)' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 373327_1265551448896_full.jpg|'Doc' 7 Wise Dwarfs Pinocchio-pinocchio-4947895-960-720.jpg|'Cleo' 082012_FS_DatelineDisney_Oswald_text_header.png|'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (1930–1931) three_little_pigs.jpg|'Practical Pig' The Three Little Pigs B1415ded6e9cad0c04835f7a09bd8748.jpg|'Hop the Grasshopper' Tumblr_lstyyslw1K1r2i7nxo3_400.jpg|'Salty the Seal' B5oFl-DCQAAU8Mm.jpg-large.jpg|'Aracuan Bird' 16807.jpg|'Cannibal chieftain' Trader Mickey Colonelrolfrolfe.jpg|'Col. Rolf Rolfe' Mickey's Garden-70.jpg|'Grasshopper' Mickey's Garden Joegiraffe.jpg|'Joe Giraffe' Hobo.png|'Hobo Cookie' 46806.jpg|'Ants' Tea for Two Hundred and Uncle Donald's Ants 1954-pygmees-2.jpg|'Pygmy Cannibals' Spare the Rod Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|'Some of Maleficent's Goons' Sleeping Beauty Alice in Wonderland with a bird.jpg|'Flamingos' Alice in Wonderland tve27383-58-1007.jpg|'W.C. Fields Doll' tve27383-62-1007.jpg|'Tall thin mouseketeer' tve27383-19371210-1183.jpg|'Hortense Ostrich' tumblr_llsdbbuhhQ1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|'The Marx Brothers' Gallery Colvigvancedebabio.jpg|Calvig holding a Goofy figure pinto-disney-howl-880.jpg|Colvig recording his lines at the Disney Studios 27383.gif 09111892_WDA_TDIDPColvig.jpg actor_4689.jpg rocketeer-7-web.jpg|Colvig with Clarence Nash recording their lines at the Disney Studios AfricanDiary0001.jpg|Pinto Colvig with Jack Kinney Pinto_Colvig_1239363314.jpg colvig-photo.jpg colvig and cat.jpg pinto colvig.png Pinto-Banner-DHI-1080x675.jpg pinto-studio.png|Colvig with his colleagues at the Animated Film Corp images7.jpeg Trivia *When Colvig left Disney studios in 1939, Disney reused his vocal effect Goofy yells, yelps and screams for several Goofy cartoons and others from the late 1930s until the 1950s. They were reused again for Goofy's Fantasy On Parade float in the 1966 TV show Disneyland Around the Seasons. *His son, Vance Colvig, is taking his father to Miami and he's giving the contract back to the office after he refused with Walt Disney about Society Dog Show on Public Hero No. 1 for Pluto. He and his son went to Florida to find the Disney Park to changed the name, Disneyland and Walt Disney World. *When Colvig returned to Disney studios on March 26, 1941, as he is having a problem about Art Babbitt fights over with Disney. He's using the voice of Pluto in Lend a Paw and Canine Caddy. On May 29, 1941, Disney animators' strike with Disney before he's taking over to Walt Disney's office, as he told Disney animators' strike to stop and go home. Colvig blamed Babbitt for going home and never returned to Disney and hiring Ward Kimball, Fred Moore, Charles Nichols, Clyde Geronimi, Norman Ferguson, and many more Disney animators to stay with him. Category:Circus performers Category:American radio actors Category:American voice actors Category:Disney Legends Category:Deceased Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:American actors Category:1960s deaths Category:People Category:1890s births Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Goofy Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:American film actors Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:Comedians Category:American comedians Category:Animators Category:Screenwriters Category:American actor-singers Category:American television actors Category:Radio actors Category:People from Oregon Category:Musicians